Pokemon Special: Song Parodies
by Kizuna Kiseki
Summary: Send in song requests and I'll turn them into a one-shot fanfic with the Dex Holders everyone loves! -Kiseki :D
1. Introduction

Kiseki: Welcome aboard to the 'Dreamship', dear fans! This is where the Dex Holders that all of us love (including Wally!) will be doing parodies from various kinds of songs! Oh, Topaz(Sinnoh), Soul(Johto) and Silvia(Johto) will be joining too.

_=All fanatics unite!=_

Silvia: I can't believe I can sing with Ani-chan~!

Silver: Hey... -.-

Red: Hey, why don't we ask for the opinions from the fans? ._.

Fanatics: WHOOTS! XD *waves an infinite number of banners containing the Dex Holders' names*

Dex Holders: O_O''

Blue: Well well, so that's a yes then! :D

Gold: So, which song will we be doing first? :)

Ruby: I think it's always best to do a romantic one...? 0.o

_=Ruby fangirls faint=_

Sapphire: I think an action-packed one! :D

Emerald: You and your wild ways again... ==

Dia: Will there be any food involved too? :o

Pearl: *smacks Dia on the head* Will you stop thinking about food!

Platinum: Hee hee! ^^

Entourageshippers: Aww!

Kiseki: Well, I have a box here and I shall let my OC, Megumi to pick a ball inside the box. A group's name will be written on it. The chosen group will have the privilege to choose a song they want to do a parody of.

Crystal: Can you give us some examples of the groupings?

Megumi: Um, here's a list.

_-Kanto (Red, Green, Blue, Yellow)_

_-Johto (Gold, Silver, Crystal, Soul, Silvia*)_

_-Hoenn (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally*)_

_-Sinnoh (Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Topaz)_

_-Unova (Black, White, Cheren, Bianca)_

_-By elemental types (Grass, Fire, Water, Others)_

_-By various kinds of shippings_

Everyone (except the fans) sweatdropped at the last example.

Black: Wait! Why does Silvia and Wally senpai got a '*' beside their names?

Wally: She's in charge of finding the songs as well as the settings. She can choose not to do a parody.

Green: Don't tell me you're like Blue...

Yellow: I guess we'll do it for the fanatics' sake then...

_=Yellow fangirls rejoice!=_

Kiseki: So, Megumi, what's the group that was chosen?

Megumi: Um... '_Johto_'.

Topaz: So what song will they be performing?

Kiseki: I'll decide on the first song. In future it'll be the reviewer's decision.

Fanatics: YAY~! XD

White: All right! So what's the first song already?

Kiseki: Hmm hmm... **Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~** by the famous Kagamine Twins: **Rin and Len**!

Rin + Len fans: HURRAH~~! XD

Bianca: ! Since when do they...?

Cheren: Kiseki-san must have forgotten to mention this: The parodies we'll be doing are the opening/ endings themes of various animes. Vocaloid songs are accepted too.

Gold: Kiseki-san never told us anything about these! D:

Megumi: Cause you'll be singing their songs.

Crystal: Well then... let's just get started on this parody! ;D

Silver: ... I hate my life. -.-

Silvia: Stop sulking, Ani-chan~! Game... START! ^o^

With that, the Johto Dex Holders went to prepare for their first parody.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously? What is this? As you can see, I'm trying to come out with ways to overcome this disease called 'Writer's Block'. So if I were to have random thoughts which lead to random story scenarios, then I might start writing. (Was trying to see if this works)**

**Please give a name of the song you wanted me to write by stating it in your review/ comment(for my FB viewers). Give me the group/ pairing that you wanted and give a clear description of who you wanted each character to be. This is an example:**

**Song:_**

**Composed by: _**

**Characters: (The blanks are to be filled in with the names of the Dex Holders.)**

**Region/ Elemental/ Shipping name: _**

**(1)_**

**(2)_**

**Etc etc.**

**Brief song description: (If the song doesn't have a story behind it, then just state the genre)**

**...**

**I WILL ONLY ACCEPT JAPANESE SONGS.NO YAOI/ HENTAI please. Shounen-ai is slightly negotiatable(?).**

**I will only accept the best 3 reviews/ song suggestions that you guys pick! Thanks~**

**PS: Slivia will be a future character from my Pokesupe saga. She's the genderbent of Silver. Soul is a gameverse character. Topaz and Megumi are my OCs for the saga too.**


	2. Johto Group: Alluring Secret Black Vow

Kiseki: Guys~! This is the request slip I've filled!

Megumi: This will be an example to those who are confused about filling in the particulars.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~<em>

_Composed by: __Hitoshizuku P_

_Characters: 5_

_Region/ Elemental/ Shipping name: Soulsilvershipping_

_(1)Gold as Groom and Devil_

_(2)Silver as Mysterious Boy_

_(3)Crystal as Judgemental Angel (Fallen Angel's Friend)_

_(4)Soul as Girl in Black_

_(5)Silvia as Fallen Angel_

_Brief song description: A heartbroken angel fell to earth. As she was wandering around a small town, a girl dressed in black went up to her and 'cheered' her up. The fallen angel immediately fell for the girl. But it was forbidden for an angel to fall in love with a human. The angel then decided to have her wings removed by making a deal with the devil._

_The next day, the girl was supposed to be at a church for her marriage. However, she was missing. Instead, she went around the courtyard to find a mysterious good-looking boy. She fell for him and became a runaway bride. They were married afterwards and drowned in their frenzy world, their pure vow slowly breaking as a sin._

_The Judgmental Angel then arrived on earth and found her friend- whose wings had now turned black. She (it's a he in the original video) then blamed the girl for turning her friend in this situation and used her gun to kill the girl. Being pierced, the girl soon lost her life._

_When the boy returned, he was shocked to see he beloved lying on the floor, dead. He then blamed himself for the cause and decided to exchange his own life in order to return his beloved's. Just before he vanished, he left a black feather behind and returned to his original appearance, which shocked the girl._

_The girl clutched onto the feather, still couldn't believe that she had been loving an angel all this while as she sobbed miserably… …_

_(In other words, Romance and Tragedy.)_

* * *

><p>Gold: What? I got the least screening time?<p>

Crystal: At least you had 2 roles. So I get to hold a gun?

Crystal fanatics: YAY~! XD

Soul: Um… so… that means… I have to… *blush*

Silver: *looks away in another direction*

Soulsilvershippers: Aww~!

Silvia: Ani-chan~ Just don't think too much about it and *ahem*.

Gold: Woah nice one Silvia! :D

Silver+Soul: …

Crystal: *comes back from another place* Ruby had finished these costumes. We were supposed to wear these for the parody.

Gold: So that means we're gonna SING and ACT at the same time?

Kiseki: SEPERATELY. (But you still need to do BOTH~)

Gold: I thought we only need to act… but I guess it's for the sake of those fans of mine~ *cool expression*

Gold fanatics: GOLD-SAMA~! ^^

Kiseki: And a reminder to all fanatics! Photography or recording of film during the show is prohibited! (But you can take photos of them afterwards :D)

Fanatics: HURRAH~! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Silvia<strong>

**羽堕とした堕天使は****  
><strong>**汚れた契りに身をゆだねて****  
><strong>**愛し合った過去でさえも****  
><strong>**その手で消し去ってしまったの**

This is about a tragedy romance story of an angel whom gone to certain extents to get the heart of the girl she loves. She never realized that she was the one who actually ended their romance.

**傷ついた迷子の天使****  
><strong>**夕暮れの街 彷徨い****  
><strong>**奇麗な瞳をもった****  
><strong>**ひとりの少女と出会う**

"Where… am… I?"

A figure struggled to get herself up. She had been exhausted: she just suffered heartbreak from her ex. Being depressed, she escaped from the realm and found herself in this place called 'Earth'. It was dusk and the lights started to flick on. She staggered around, promptly finding her way in town.

"I… don't have much more strength in me…" the fallen angel thought worriedly. "I may collapse anytime…"

Just before she blacked out, a figure in black approached the fallen angel. She then helped her back to her cottage. There's only one thing she remembered of that figure: it had beautiful dazzling eyes.

**Soul**

**目が合ったその瞬間に****  
><strong>**恋に落ちた哀れな天使は****  
><strong>**許されない想い募るまま****  
><strong>**禁忌の箱を開けた****  
><strong>

The next day, she woke up. She found herself in a small room. It was somewhat plain but had a sense of home. The fallen angel slowly got off the bed, trying to get out of the room. As she opened the door, she nearly ran into her saviour. The girl with dazzling cinnamon eyes. She just smiled and said: "You're awake! Feeling better?"

"H-Hai…" the angel stuttered. She didn't know how to face the girl. Those brown eyes of hers is enough to make the poor angel fell in love with the girl.

"What's your name?"

"S… Silvia…" she blushed faintly.

"That's a nice name. I'm Soul."

"Soul… arigatou for finding me…"

"Douitashimashite. Why don't you get back on to the bed to rest more? You still look quite weak."

"Okay…"

That whole night, she didn't get any sleep at all. Silvia kept tossing and turning on the bed, her mind all focused on one thing: Soul. The brown-haired girl who managed to pull her back from the despair when she was separated from her ex. When she finally fell asleep, she kept having dreams of them being lovers, travelling together happily and loving each other. Silvia frowned when she realised it's only a dream. She was determined to make that dream real, even if she had to open the Pandora's Box.

**求めたものは 笑顔の裏に隠された****  
><strong>**禁断の果実****  
><strong>**人と天使 許されない恋 叶える為に****  
><strong>**全てを壊すだけ**

Silvia actually asked Soul directly if she could be her lover. Soul was even more stunned when she swooped behind her and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Can I love you?"

"As a sister? Okay!"

"No, not as sisters, but as…" the angel blushed and slightly turned her head away from her brown-haired crush.

"Um… Silvia, don't you know it's against the rules to have lesbians in this country? Besides, I'm going to be married tomorrow."

"'Married'?"

"It means if there are two lovers that are in commitment of each other, they spend the rest of their lives together happily. It's like a promise that is never meant to be broken."

Silvia lowered her head, the same heartbreaking feeling overwhelming her again.

"Don't be sad, I'm sure there's some guy who is much better than me and could take care of you." Soul assured. "Sayounara!"

**Silvia + Soul**

**汚れない心捨てて****  
><strong>**君を愛して生きられるなら****  
><strong>**この羽さえ切り捨てて****  
><strong>**悪魔に身を委ねてしまおう****  
><strong>

The fallen angel rushed out of the place Soul said that she will be at, with tears covering her face.

…

_Silvia found Soul with another man at a boutique. They were choosing the suits for their wedding. The angel then looked at Soul's smiling face. She was in bliss with another man. The man with golden eyes smiled at her as he picked a dress for his bride. Soul came out of the changing room and showed her husband the dress. He just swooped her up in his arms and pecked her forehead, causing the girl to giggle in delight. She then changed back to her clothes as her future husband went to the cashier. The fallen angel then took the chance to confront Soul._

_Soul, upon seeing Silvia, was quite delighted._

"_Silvia! Why are you here?"_

"_I wanted to tell you that I really loved you!"_

"_Of course I love you too! We're sisters right?"_

"_NO! Not as sisters, but lovers."_

"_Have you forgotten what I told you back at the cottage?"_

"_I don't care! I just want to be with you!"_

"_It's because you're a girl. I'm a girl too. Girls can't fall in love with each other; it's also a way of defying Arceus. I'm sorry… but I have to go now."_

_And she left her. Her shadow started to shrink and disappear. Silvia just kept staring at her back. _

…

Silvia slumped against a wall.

_She was the only one who can give me bliss! _

_I'm willing to stay by her side to protect her! _

_Even if I have to defy against Arceus!_

"Defy against Arceus you say?"

The angel turned around and saw a man with small horns on his head. She recognised him as the Devil with his trademark mischievous smirk. "What's makes you say that?"

Silvia then told him about Soul.

"Hmm… I see I see. How about this? Take this gun and shoot yourself. It helps you to get rid of these bothersome wings and turn you into a guy! Then you can make her fall in love at first sight then live happily ever after!" He reached out for a small box in his hands towards Silvia.

"But I can't! She's going to be married tomorrow!"

"Why are you so scared? Don't tell me you're gonna suffer another heartbreak?"

That made her speechless. She wanted to be the one where Soul only smiles when she's looking at her. Seeing how happy she was…

"So?"

She decided to be selfish.

"Okay."

Silvia held out the gun pointed it to herself and pulled its trigger. The pair of wings on her back started to shed off and her body began to change form. She coughed out blood, shrieking as she was torturing from the treatment. The Devil then handed her a set of clothes when she finished changing form.

"Now you're a guy who has the ability to make any girl fall for you! Wash up and take these clothes with you. You can't possibly show up in front of her like this." He pointed at the shredded clothes of the blood-stained boy. "Last but not least…"

The Devil held out a ring with a flower on it. It was made of the three precious metals: gold, silver and platinum. He then placed it into the palms of the boy.

"I'm sure she'll be yours in an hour."

**Silver**

**漆黒に染まる花嫁****  
><strong>**聖なる誓いの場所で****  
><strong>**儚い瞳で笑う****  
><strong>**不思議な少年と出会う****  
><strong>

"Oh dear."

"Where's the bride?"

"Soul… where is she?"

Gold was looking worriedly at his pocket watch. His fiancée(?) was missing. She was supposed to show up at 10 in the morning, but it was 10.20 and the guests were beginning to pester him for his future wife's whereabouts. Unknown to him, Soul had taken the title of a runaway bride with a man she just met less than an hour ago.

The black-dressed bride was strolling around in the garden when she sensed another person's presence in the garden. She turned around, only to see a red-haired boy whose smile could make a sad person became happy and eyes that could be on par with a metal's reflective surface.

**目が合ったその瞬間に****  
><strong>**恋に落ちた哀れな少女は****  
><strong>**許されない想い募るまま****  
><strong>**全てを裏切った****  
><strong>

Soul's heart was in a twist. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach. The man was so attractive. He then slowly moved towards the bride. "You're beautiful, miss." He held up her right hand with his left and pecked it gently. She blushed.

_He's tons way better than Gold! Why do I fall in love with him in the first place when I had a more suitable guy for me?_

…

Gold was running everywhere in the church, from the highest level to the lower staircases, searching for his missing bride. When he ran to the garden area, he was totally shocked at the scene he witnessed.

His bride and future wife, accepting the proposal of a certain long-haired boy he never seen before and ran away from the church. No matter how loudly or desperately he called her name, her ears don't seem to listen and kept running with the boy whom called himself Silver.

**Gold  
><strong>**手に入れたのは この手の中****  
><strong>**焦がれ続けた欲望の果実****  
><strong>**求め合って 奪い合う熱****  
><strong>**清らかなる誓いさえも****  
><strong>**侵していく****  
><strong>

It had been weeks since that fateful day Soul met Silver. They are now madly in love with one another. In public, they would hold each other's hand, calling terms like 'sweetheart' and 'dear', making some of the married couples jealous and envious of their intimate relationship. The duo then eventually found themselves doing something which neither of them had anticipated.

The fruit of lust eventually started to grow in their hearts and drowned themselves into a feverish frenzy, making their vow breaking as sin and causing a certain angel's wings staining black.

**Silver + Gold  
><strong>**繋ぎ合った過去を全て****  
><strong>**粉々に消し去ってしまったら****  
><strong>**後悔さえ悔やむほど****  
><strong>**君に溺れて堕ちていくだけ****  
><strong>

Silver and Soul became officially married afterwards. They decided to get rid of their past and continued to shower love on each other. Looking at the flower ring Silver had put on her left finger, she smiled her most blissful smile towards the man of her promise. Seeing her so happy and contented, he couldn't help but smiled at her too, nudging their heads together, entwining their fingers tightly.

**Crystal  
><strong>**ah-**** 禁忌の罪は****  
><strong>**癒えぬ傷となって刻まれ続け****  
><strong>**怒れる裁きの矢は****  
><strong>**漆黒の少女を貫く****  
><strong>

Crystal, Silvia's angel friend, went to search for her missing friend who she found out that her friend had landed on Earth. Desperate to find her, she then decided to go to the planet to begin her search.

She finally found her friend, however, became utterly disappointed when she found out Silvia turned herself into a male and had married a girl. The angel then realised that her dear friend's wings had been stained black—a sin's colour. Crystal then pushed all the blame towards that girl called Soul, who believed to be the cause for turning Silvia into this state.

When Silver went out of the house to run some errand, Crystal then entered the house and stood behind Soul to find her looking at the ring with smiles plastered on her face. Unable to hold her rage any further, she held out her gun and pointed at the innocent girl's back.

"You vicious woman… It's all thanks to you that Silvia had defied Arceus!"

Her finger made contact with the gun's trigger.

"To prevent Silvia from advancing on the wrong path further…"

She pulled the trigger.

"…I have to do this."

The bullet penetrated right through the black-dressed girl, causing her to scream before she collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Gomenasai Silvia… but I have no choice."

Crystal left the house silently just as Silver returned from town.

"It was an order from Arceus."

**Silver  
><strong>**My dear, lying cold****  
><strong>**(****冷たく横たわる愛しき人****)**

Silver's eyes widened to the maximum as he saw his beloved lying on the floor, dead. He went up to her and carried her into an embrace. Tears filled to the brim of his eyes as he looked at her face, which carried an expression of pain and torture.

**I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.****  
><strong>**(****あの日貴方に私の全てを捧げると誓った****)**

"Didn't you say we'll always be together, no matter where and when? Why did you break your promise now…?" He talked to his lifeless wife.

**My sin against God...****  
><strong>**(****神に背いた私の罪…****)**

Silver then began to thought of his past actions. The love, the Pandora's box, the Devil, the gun, the sabotage, the betrayal, the marriage… and the fruits of lust.

**Crystal  
><strong>**羽堕とした堕天使は****  
><strong>**汚れた契りを解き放って****  
><strong>**その命と引き換えに****  
><strong>**一枚の羽だけを残して**

The Devil then appeared in front of Silver again. "So how's life? Thrilling?"

The red-haired boy could only lower his head, hugging a dead Soul in his hands as he continued sobbing. The Devil mentally facepalmed himself.

"Gomen. Actually I do have a way for bring her back to life."

That comment actually brightened up the silver-eyed male. "What is it? Tell me now!"

"Chill and relax. I must warn you: you must make some sacrifices."

"Didn't I just sacrifice to turn myself into a male? I'm sure I can!"

The Devil's trademark smirk then turned into a serious face. "Fine. You must break free of the contract you made with me."

Silver then hesitated. He was very clear of the consequences of breaking a contract with any devil: Death. In other words, he needed to give up his existence in order to revive Soul.

"So you do get my point. Choose wisely."

**Silvia  
><strong>**All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,****  
><strong>**(****全ての罪は私の死によって償われるべきで****)**

Silver knew that Soul died because of him. His selfishness. His desire to get her heart. By defying Arceus.

**so I will die for you...****  
><strong>**(****貴方に私の命を捧げよう…****)**

Silver then made his choice.

"I will die for her."

"So be it." The Devil then turned Silver into his original form Silvia. She became excited as Soul began to regain consciousness. She was revived!

Silvia treasured her last few moments with Soul by telling her the truth, tears of joy had replaced the tears of sadness. She then embraced Soul tightly again.

**I believe, that's my fate.****  
><strong>**(****それが私の運命と信じて****)****  
><strong>

Silvia silently sighed about the fact that she was ill-fated, not being able to love fully or protect those she loved, including her ex.

**Gold**

**少女を救って****  
><strong>**消え去ったの**

By the time Soul fully regained consciousness, Silvia began to vaporise in midair, only leaving a black-stained feather of her corrupted wing behind. Soul desperately called out for her beloved's name, clutching the black feather in her hand tightly, not attempting to let go of the feathery memento forever. It was her turn to shed tears of despair and she sat at the same spot crying for weeks.

**Gold + Silver + Crystal + Soul + Silvia  
><strong>**羽堕とした堕天使と****  
><strong>**汚れた黒に染まる花嫁****  
><strong>**地の底へ堕ちてさえも****  
><strong>**誓いの楔を絡め合って****  
><strong>**許されない罪を抱えていく****  
><strong>

Ever since the death of the fallen angel, Soul had literally changed into another person.

Both of them did not know that even though they were separated into different worlds, the vow they made together continued to revolve around them, retaining their unforgivable sin.

**罪の果実が朽ち果てた時****  
><strong>**再び巡り合うその日ま****で**

The Devil couldn't help but to feel sad for the pathetic lovers.

_They'll be able to see each other again when the forbidden fruit decays…_

-END of Parody-

* * *

><p><strong>After the scenes<strong>

Kiseki: That's the first parody. Hope you've enjoyed it!

Soulsilvershippers: SAIKO~! XD

Silver: I need to get away from here…

Silver Fans: IIE! *starts to surround him but fails*

Gold: Sigh… why does Silver always get the limelight?

Gold Fans: GOLD SAMA! YOU'RE GREAT TOO!

Gold: That's much better!

Crystal: Hey Soul, daijyoubu?

Soul: …

Silvia: She's probably still… nevermind. There's no need to worry! Besides, you're happy right?

Soul: It's only acting in the film.

Megumi: In real life too maybe?

Soul: *shakes head violently and runs off*

Kiseki: You guys… Okay I received quite a lot of song requests (THAT WAS DAMN FAST) and I couldn't pick out which one to do!

Crystal: Just pick any song that's easy for you to do. That's all.

Kiseki: Alright… audiences may take pictures of their Johto idols (with the exception of Silver and Soul) now. Last but not least: MORE SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS so I know how do you think of my way of writing a parody. Maybe I can improve my grammar too. Arigatou!

*Camera lights flashing*


	3. Ultimate Fire: The Homework Never Ends

Kiseki: We got a request!

Dex Holders: *listens, praying that it won't be their turn*

Megumi: *takes request slip out of Kiseki's hands and read out loud*

* * *

><p><em>Song: The Homework Never Ends<em>

_Composed by: Innocent Key_

_Region/ Elemental/ Shipping name: Fire-Type Pokedex Holders_

_Characters: 5_

_(1) Black as Cirno_

_(2) Pearl as Kaguya_

_(3) Gold as Mokou_

_(4) Sapphire as Rumia_

_(5) Green (boy) as Sakuya_

_Brief song description: It's the end of summer! But wait... What's this? It seems some Youkai, Immortals, and Fairies didn't do their homework! So, when Sakuya locks them in a room, while being forced to assist the younger ones while they finish their homework, Cirno is confused when it comes to math, and Mokou and Kaguya can't help but fight! In the end, no one but Rumia, who had gotten much help, was finished with their homework._

_XD lol. I thought this song would go well with the Fire-Type Dex Holders... And one last thing: the help 'Rumia' got to finish her homework (we all know Sapphire can't do it by herself.) would be from Crystal and Prof. Birch._

* * *

><p>Kiseki: Oh, I forgot to mention. Parody styles may vary depending on song. Since the lyrics of this song are mostly dialogues, I think it'll be quite short.<p>

Fire Dex Holders: WTH?

Gold: I'm gonna perform _again_? O.O"

Gold Fans: YAY~! XD

Silvia: HUH? Ani-chan's not inside! D:

Silver: Yes!

Silvia: Ani-chan! Where did you ran to last time?

Silver: Not telling.

*same rules apply for audiences: No photography or filming is allowed for now*

* * *

><p><strong>31 August 2011<strong>

**7:00pm**

_[It was the last day of summer for the Dex Holders from the Ultimate Fire Team. They had been playing each day and it looks like they totally forgot to do…]_

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow~?" Black asked the other Dex Holders.

"Aren't ya going to do the homework?" Sapphire stated.

"Now that you say it, today is August 31st…" Pearl started to sweat.

"WH-WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Gold exclaimed.

_[…yup, they forgot to do their summer holiday homework._

_Now, all of them were being locked in the room by Green, who wanted them to finish their homework asap.]_

"All of you are not going to leave this room until your summer homeworks are finished." Green glared at the 4 of them, making sure they obey his instructions.

"H-Hai!" So they began to rush their last minute work at 8pm.

…

**09:09pm**

"This homework is incredibly white!" Sapphire stared at the pile of papers with her eyes wide—all the questions were undone! That's why it's white!

"There's no time to move your mouth!" Black shouted at the only female in the group. "Someone let me copy maths!"

"I don't have time to do it! Why don't you use the abacus instead?" Pearl replied as he threw the calculating device without looking up towards Black…

…only to be _crashed_ into Gold's head.

"Wait, don't you have it buried in your head?" Black asked with his finger pointed at Gold's head where the abacus landed.

All of them sweatdropped. Black thought the abacus was originally in Gold's head.

"Pearl…" Gold muttered with his body shaking. "…I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Can we make it a Black and White day?" Pearl imaged himself in a knight suit with a sword, fighting._ [Agencyshippers, calm down.]_

"Hmm… Is 3 + 1 = 8?" Black asked with drowsy eyes.

Silence.

Black's Musha must had popped from it's Pokeball and began to eat its trainer's thoughts.

Green, who had been quiet all this while, watched them silently from a corner in the room.

"At this rate, they'll never finish it." He sighed.

He walked towards the juniors. "Ah well, for the moment, calm down and do your homework." He tried to encourage them.

"You're right…" Gold stuttered. "We're in a tight spot…"

Pearl took the opportunity and took Gold's notebook away. "I 'll doodle in Gold's notebook while he's not looking~" The blonde looked at the book under himself with snickering eyes.

Gold turned around, only to find Pearl doodling on the first page of his notebook.

"Ah… in that case, I'll take care of you first!" His amber eyes started to flare up.

"Go on, try it, you wouldn't dare~" Pearl teased as he whistled.

"Oh really?" Gold looked down, his expression hidden. Unknown to the others, he used his billiard cue and hit a Pokeball open. A Typlosion materialized from the half red-white ball.

"…EXPLOTARO! BLAST BURN!" Gold ordered his Pokemon with it's inferno blazing from it's back. The flames then became bigger and aimed towards Pearl, who just barely avoided the ultimate fire attack. "…damn, don't dodge it!"

"Why would I be so stupid to let myself get hit?" Pearl gave a victory smile, only to realise that there's something burning on his hand.

"Ahhh! My notebook's burning!" He shrieked. "How am I going to continue my homework like this!"

"Hahaha! You're still worrying about homework? How pathetic." The tables have turned to Gold's favour.

...

The room was now covered in a soot colour by the courtesy of Gold's Fire Pokemon.

"This has already gone out of my control." Green sighed, resting his face on his right hand as the background was filled with voices like:

"_I'll never forgive you for this, I swear it!" _

"_Now I'll get revenge and fill your notebook with more doodles~!" _

"_I would like to eat a bowl of cookies!" _

Wait. That was Black's voice?

Even Black has started to behave strangely!

...

_[So what do we have now:_

_-Gold burnt Pearl's notebook_

_-Pearl doodling Gold's notebook_

_-Black's sudden crave for cookies_

_-Green's helplessness_

_Wait, where did Sapphire go to?"]_

_..._

"Stop!" Gold tugged on one side of his notebook as Pearl continued to doodle on the second page. "…Huh? You're not bad at drawing…"

Pearl held the notebook he doodled on up high enough for everyone to see. "Tadah~! My masterpiece!"

Gold, Black and Green stared at the held item.

On the page was a well-drawn Taurina Omega robot in 3D format. Everyone was speechless.

"Pearl… I didn't know you had the potential to be an artist…" Black stared at the drawing in awe.

"Well, not when my homework's burnt by a certain someone." Pearl glared at Gold.

Gold returned the glare. "And mine's filled with your doodles*artwork*! (Man I can't bear to erase this off…)"

"When will this be over?" Black yawned.

"Wait a little, it's _4.00am_." Green announced.

The Dex Holders grunted.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

…

Green murmured to himself as he managed to get those hot-blooded juniors of his to settle down on their homework.

_In spite of everything, time keeps going. _

Pencil scratches could be heard.

_But it's much slower than usual. _

Flipping of paper became the default background music at 4.50am.

_Could it be that they called me for the simple reason to stop time? _

10 minutes had passed but the clock showed that only half a minute passed…

_Ahhh… I'm sorry for them, but I think my work is done…_

Green started to doze off along with the boys. With that, the clock's hand started to move faster and faster…

…

**The next morning**

**1****st**** September 2011**

"Did you finish your homework yet?" Green asked the Dex Holders.

They sighed in defeat. "Of course we couldn't finish everything…"

"I finished everything already~!" All heads turned to Sapphire, who was missing last night.

"WHAT? Wild girl has finished her homework!" All exclaimed.

"How on earth?" Black asked in disbelief.

Sapphire scratched her cheeks with a finger. "Well, I climbed out of the window…"

"The window?" Pearl asked.

"Ya. It wasn't locked and seeing the room so chaotic, I just climbed outside so that I can concentrate better. I wanted to find Papa (Prof. Birch for the clueless) to help me with the kanji but I couldn't find him. It was then I happened to see Chris senpai and she assisted me with the kanji that I couldn't read."

All eyes turned to Green, who was backing away from the group. He made a mental note that he ensure all doors and windows were locked the next time. Wait, they would suffocate that way…

"Super Serious Gal helped you for real?" Gold shed tears and sulked at a corner with Black's Musha trying to eat away his thoughts.

Pearl smacked Gold on the head with a paper fan just like he always did with Dia. "That's not the main point!" He then faced Sapphire. "Quickly! Let us copy the answers now!"

-END of Parody-

* * *

><p><strong>After the scenes<strong>

Kiseki: So how did you like the performance?

Audience: AWESOME!

Gold: At least I sacrificed my beauty sleep for the sake of this parody!

Gold fanatics: KYAAAAA~! XD

Dia: Pearl, I didn't know you can draw Taurina Omega! Can I have that drawing?

Pearl: I took drawing classes just for that model of yours Dia! I don't think Kiseki-san allows you to have it…

Pearl fanatics: DRAW FOR US ANOTHER MODEL! XD

Pearl: =="

Dia: D:

Platinum: Kiseki-san would not be that bad, since all of you worked hard for this…

Ruby: Woah, Wild Gal got the least screening time! Are you slacking or something?

Sapphire: 'course not! We were actually doing those questions on the spot kays? Right Black?

Black: Yeah! It was hard!

Blue: Still you all did a great job~! I wonder when will it be my turn to do a parody~?

Green: … Noisy Woman…

Silver: *glares*

Silvia: A~ ni~ chan~! *jumps from behind and tackles Silver to the ground*

Green: Just one thing…

ALL(EVERYONE who is on the Dreamship): ?

Fire Dex Holders: CAN WE TAKE THESE SKIRTS OFF NOW?

Audience: *takes out camera and took photos of the 5 Dex Holders, since it's prohibited to use any electronic devices when the parody film is being played*

Gold+Pearl: Too much flashlights…

Sapphire+Green: Argh! This thing is so girly!

Black: You said we can take these off after the audience had finished viewing our parody film!

Kiseki: Oh yeah. I forgot you 5 were wearing those skirts since last night until now.

Everyone (except the Ultimate Fire Team): *faints*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gosh, this was really short compared to the previous one! So, I wonder which song will be the next parody for me to do? I accept 2 more requests by the end of this Tuesday. If those songs are interesting and I have more time to write, I'll continue accepting, but may update at a slower rate, since I have another Pokemon Special fanfic I need to update soon.**

**REVIEWS, SONG SUGGESTIONS and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISMS are welcomed on board the Dreamship!**


End file.
